The Witch is Dead
by Lunaly
Summary: Witch". What if Creed was, more or less, right.
1. Prologue

****

I'm writing this so I can finally get it out of my head -.-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat. If I did, I would be rich. And japanese.**

* * *

_Name: Saya Minatsuki_

_Age: 19_

_Profession: Unknown_

_Other Information: Excellent actress, and uses this skill regularly to deceive people. Accepts only large amounts of money as payments for her service, depending on the specific job. _

_Last Known Customer: Wilzark, Chronos Elder_

_Job Description: "The Black Cat, Train Heartnet, is becoming troublesome. We need to dispose of him before he gets out of hand. However, to do so, we will need an appropriate reason to give to the other Numbers if they become curious. We want you to give him a glimpse of another life where he could be free and without orders. It will make him rebel and eventually we will be able to find reason to execute him."_

The paper trembled. Crimson eyes stood out against the darkness, rage and insanity dancing in each.

"A witch is going to die tonight."

* * *

**There. It's kind of a view into ****another**** reason Creed went wacko and killed Saya, instead of just because she was 'poisoning' Train. I like this reason better :3**

**I'm thinking of adding to this, if you think I should, review and tell me please! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**I decided to continue it. The bunnies wouldn't stop bothering me until I did -.-**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Black Cat, I wouldn't be writing this now would I?**

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

He _wouldn't _believe it.

That everything- _everything_- had been a lie. Right from the beginning.

* * *

"_Who are you."_

_He was glaring at her, understandable, really._

_He'd only just woken up and now he's found himself in an unknown area. The room itself seemed normal enough, if a little bright, with its pastel blue walls and sunny yellow curtains._

_Teal eyes glinted at him and a mischievous grin wound up the girls face._

"_I'm just your everyday Sweeper."_

* * *

"_HEY TRAIN-KUN! ARE YOU UP?!" There was pounding on the door._

_A light 'thump' was heard from within, followed by slightly muffled footsteps. The door opened to reveal a disgruntled- and glaring- Train, his hair even messier than usual._

"_No." The door was closed._

_A pair of teal eyes were left blinking at the space where the assassins frame had just stood. Then came the twitching eyebrow, the clenched fist, and then:_

"_Oh, Train-kun~ I know you're awake~ So," a sickly sweet voice sounded out, earning a shudder from the sleepy assassin occupying the room, "GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE THIS SECOND!"_

_And, he was there, even if he was a few shades paler than just moments before._

_A beaming grin was directed towards him._

"_Good. Now we can go to the festival the city's holding!"_

_He looked at her like she was insane._

"_What festival? And who would hold a festival in the morning?"_

_A sigh._

"_It's nearly nine, Train-kun."_

* * *

_Someone was staring at him. Or, more precisely, his precious milk._

_And he had a feeling he knew who_ _the culprit was._

_A hand came flying out from the shadows, clearly intending on stealing his beloved milk._

_The milk was moved to a different location. He smirked when he heard a hiss of dissatisfaction from his left._

_He opened one eye to look at the pouting sweeper._

"_You should've known that that wouldn't have worked. There's no use sulking about it."_

_She stiffened, "I am not sulking! And besides, if you were a real gentleman, you would at least let me have a _sip_ of your milk."_

_The smirk was back._

"_It's a good thing nobody ever accused me of being a gentleman then, now isn't it?" _

* * *

_Peaceful silence. How he'd missed it._

_He was up on the roof of one of the many buildings in the city. Not quite sure which one, but from the smells coming from below him, he was guessing a restaurant of some sort._

"_You know," _

_So much for silence._

"_It's really pretty out tonight, isn't it."_

_He looked over to the edge of the roof he was currently laying on. As expected, it was Saya._

"_Hm. I thought you were out of town on a job."_

_Then there was anger._

"_I was! But, as it turns out, the criminal hadn't been there for three months! And it was a really big bounty too..." Anger had turned to sadness._

_There was a snort._

_The anger was back with a vengeance._

"_Are you laughing at my misfortune?!"_

* * *

_She wasn't home._

"_Aw, c'mon. She's not back yet? I was hoping she'd treat me to dinner."_

_He thought back to what she'd said before she left._

"_Check it out! I just got a _hot tip_ on a $180,000 bounty!" she seemed ecstatic, "I'm taking off for a bit– I'll be back after I cash in!"_

_He sighed, "I hope she didn't go and get herself shot..."_

"_What?! Have you no faith in me?"_

_He was startled. _

"_Saya!"_

"_I'm back!" She didn't seem to happy. _

_Though that could have been the 'got-herself-shot' comment..._

_The city was certainly loud today, he noticed blandly. Then again, when is it not?_

_Quickly tuning into Saya's rant, he jumped in at the right time, "A false tip?"_

_She nodded rapidly- and if she kept doing that her head was going to pop right off her neck._

"_Yes! And I went all the way to Wilcott Province!"_

"_Wow... All that way for nothing?" That _was _pretty far._

_She seemed even less enthusiastic than before._

"_Yes. And the _worst part_ is that I spent the _whole trip _planning all the _yummy foods_ I was going to buy with that $180,000."_

_He made a disappointed face, "I had my own plan to help you eat that yummy food..."_

_Her anger came back full force._

"_I can't _believe_ I trusted that guy!! I even tipped him _two grand_!!" She looked just about ready to pull her own hair out. "Then when I went to his shop to get it _back_, he'd skipped town!" she growled, "I'm so mad!"_

_At this point she was off the bench they'd been occupying and was stomping around, her arms flailing as she went._

"_Heh!"_

_Then she turned on him._

"_Did you just _laugh_! Tell me you did _not_ just _laugh _at my _misfortune_!"_

_Hmm, this situation seems familiar..._

"_Wow... I just saw something I've never seen before."_

_He'd caught her attention._

"_What?"_

_He grinned, "_You_... losing your cool over a _job_."_

"_Huh?" He'd caught her by surprise._

_He explained, "Over the last three months I've gotten used to the fact that you're _crass_... But I've _never_ seen you lose your cool like that."_

_And her temper was back._

"_C-crass?! _I'm _crass?! How _dare_ you?!" It didn't surprise him that that was the point she'd focused in on._

"_It's true." he smirked, "And when I first met you, I never would have imagined it."_

_She blushed, looking somewhat sheepish, "Well, I do try to be on my best behavior with people I've just met." She recovered. "But what about you Train? You're different too."_

_That caught my attention._

"_Am I?"_

_She smiled at me. The look in her eyes almost reminded me of a parent, proud of their child's achievements. "Uh-huh. How can I put this..." she paused for a second- probably to annoy me- and continued, "You're more... _Normal_."_

_Not what I was expecting._

_She elaborated. "When I first met you, you walked around looking downright _diabolical_." She completed that with a picture that looked _nothing_ like me. "It's a change for the better. Now if you'll just quit your job, it'll be perfect."_

_..._

"_I'm afraid it's not that simple."_

* * *

_Creed was getting away. That's all I could manage to think. Anything to keep me from looking at Saya, and reminding me of how I'd failed._

_I made to go after him, but I stopped. Someone was gripping at the edge of my cloak. But not just 'someone'. Saya..._

"_It's okay, Train... It was my decision. I chose to fight." Even when she was dying- No. She was _not_ dying. I was not going to let her die!_

"_But... I... Need... to tell you s-something..."_

"_FOOL, DON'T TRY TO TALK! I'LL GET A DOCTOR!"_

_She continued anyway._

"_I... I-I planned on moving soon."_

_I didn't want to believe that._

"_Don't...Don't talk, I said!"_

_And she continued._

"_It's been a long time... since I started my life as a sweeper her." she paused, and smiled, "Once I finally got you to smile... There was nothing left for me to do."_

_Saya..._

"_I... I'm glad we met, Train... I had a good life... Traveled far and met many people..." he saw tears start to build up in her eyes, "But the only one I ever considered a friend... was you."_

_He felt his heart clench painfully, the ache worsening when the tears in her eyes began to fall._

"_Why am I crying? So silly of me..."_

_The fireworks started, bathing Saya in a myriad of colours. From red to blue to purple._

"_It's okay, Train... okay to forget me and move on."_

_What...?_

"_What're you saying?"_

_With one last smile, Saya's eyes closed, never to open again._

_Saya was dead._

* * *

He looked at the papers clenched in his hand.

'_All of that... All of it couldn't have been a lie... Right?'_

_Name: Saya Minatsuki _...

* * *

**To anyone who actually took the time to read this, thank you, because I know my writing's not the best. Though I really am quite proud of this...**

**And the last two flashback thingies were completely from the book, with a few things added here and there, the rest were made up on the spot.**

**Anyway, please review! :D**


End file.
